In a television control room, there may be as many as one hundred television monitors (in the form of a "monitor wall") of which some are in color but most in black and white. The sizes of the monitors also may vary up to a typical maximum of thirty five inches. These individual monitors can receive inputs from a variety of sources such as tape machines and cameras. Because the monitors are not dedicated to specific inputs, it is necessary to identify the inputs for each monitor for each program. Typically, this is done by means of handwritten cards which are placed on or adjacent to each of the monitors.
Ideally, in order to enhance the viewing of the monitors, the room in which the program director observes the monitors should be as dark as possible. However, if the room is too dark, it is difficult for the program director to read the labels on the individual monitors in which case he or she does not know where the feed for the monitors is from.
Hence, there exists a need to label the individual monitors in a television control room in such a way that the monitors can be viewed in darkness, and the labels easily read by the program director so that each monitor can be easily identified.